


The world is ending yet all I can think about is you

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, I am proud of myself, M/M, Mention of Character Death, OOC in terms of Inaho and maybe Slaine, OrangeBat, Smut, Somehow this turned into top Slaine, a lot of sexual tension too, angst angst and a lot of angst, apocalypse au, instances of fluff, my first fic for this pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Inaho Kaizuka and Slaine Troyard  the world ended without them. On their way to find a place to belong the two boys greater than humanity meet for the first time-  both chaos and love can find its way into the unlikeliest of situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yesterday I was alone, today I met you, and tommorow you were still there

Tommorow, today, yesterday, the day before that- everything just seems pointless to Inaho Kaizuka. Just walking forward without any type or reason. Forcing himself to ignore the deafening silence and barely even having to try to find food, since there was now a surplus of it. 

 

That was the problem- he didn't have to try. In most books he had read the people trying to survive had something to worry about. If it wasn't zombies or aliens, it was the risk of starving or even other humans. It was those things that threatened their lives that Inaho had a lack of, and that lack made life painfully boring and slow. The only thing he had to fear was silence.

Silence wasn't welcome at all- it made him feel as though there was no one there, as if all the miles he spent walking instead of sleeping were all a waste. Not even animals made him feel less alone, not even the bunny skidding across the short bridge he was walking across made him feel better, not even the panicked voice calling out to it made him feel-

 

" Hime!? Hime wait!" his eyes snapped to a boy chasing after the bunny then to the bunny and in a second caught it in his arms. He didn't even register the act till the other boy stopped in front of him, panting and kneeling. 

" You call your bunny the Japanese word for princess?" was the first thing Inaho asked. He surprised himself since he half expected to cry or do something that showed any sign of him being alone for 2 years. He guessed that even now his personality stuck with him,

" Yeah? Got a problem with it?" The boy with dry blond hair and sea blue eyes, glared at him. He could almost hear the part of his brain telling him how stupid he was to be rude to the first person he had seen in forever. 

But after Inaho had given the squirming creature back to the boy his gaze softened,

 

" Sorry I shouldn't have been so rude to the person who just helped me. Thank you for stopping Hime" Inaho froze- the boy's smile look breathtaking- before nodding and getting up. 

" No problem" he said simply and avoided the blond's gaze. It was only silent for a second,

" Do you live here? Or are you just a passing by?" 

The brunette thought that it was a strange thin to ask, since what fool would stay in one place- along-in times like this.

" No I'm just passing by," he started wondering if he should mention why," I'm looking for people" It was silent for longer now. 

Kaizuka half wonder if the boy was a figment of his imagination which is why he was afraid of looking back , but curiosity got the better of him and he finally looks forward-

 

Only to see a heart wrenching frown on the other boys face. Inaho felt his face warm up at just the amount of beauty the other boys face held. He felt a lump in his throat,

" Well, I was- and now I found you so.." 

He tried to think of something else to say but that seemed to have done it, and the blonds face returned to normal.

"I'm glad I was able to be found by you" he said without stuttering before heating up in embarrassment," S-sorry that was really weird of me to say!"

Inaho felt his mood improve,

" I'm Inaho , Inaho Kaizuka" 

He held put his hand and the boy hesitantly reached out and shook it.

" I'm Slaine Troyard, nice to meet you" 

Slaine Troyard, he repeated the name, it sounds as beautiful as he is. 

He guessed today wasn't so bad after all

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the first chapter. I'm planning for this to be a series since I have plans for how the plot would go- but things might change. I at least plan to finish the entire story first before posting the rest- since I don't want something to happen before I can finish this and leave you guys hanging.
> 
> So those are the plans, I'm fairly new to writing on Archive of Our Own so please bear with me.  
> And please if you see anything I did wrong point it out and if you have any advice that'd be well appreciated!


	2. Dreams and the start of a long winter hibernation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho and Slaine live in a house for the winter. Slaine can't understand Inaho and can't stop dreaming about him.

October 27th  
1 year, 10 months, and 27 days since the Apocalypse

xxx

" How can you tell that it's gonna be bad?" Slaine asks filtering the water he had just scooped up with some sand over and over again . Of course Inaho had been against doing it this way- instead suggesting that they should boil the water, then bottle it up- so they had decided to do both, since the cleaner the water the better. 

" It's the same conditions of last year's winter" the brunette said and started to carry another clean bucket of water to their selected house. It hadn't taken that long to find a good house to stay at, Inaho had chosen one with good installation and generator room, and now they just had to work on the rest. 

Honestly Slaine was a little bit worried since things might go wrong, or he could mess up and forget something extremely important, but having Inaho by his side makes things better. 

He has a brief image of last winter, the dire situations...the girl that helped him...he shakes it off. 

xxx  
1st day of hibernation 

" Are you sure everything's set?" Slaine asks Inaho for the millionth time and for once-Inaho is really annoyed.

"Like I said before Slaine," he sighs and takes out an energy bar. He can hear Slaine grumble underneath his breath over the sound of him opening the plastic and can tell that he's not convinced. 

" Alright, alright- I just... I'm just nervous that's all!!" The blond stammers and suddenly Inaho has a theory,  
" What made you so afraid of winter time? My experience was bad but not enough to make me fear it so much" 

The question makes Troyard physically flinch and stall,  
" I'm just- worried that's all"

The brunette doesn't believe Slaine for a second but he can tell that it's something that the blond doesn't want to speak about so he leaves it be.

" Wan't some? " he suggests holding out the bar to a now relieved Slaine. Slaine looks at the bar he hesitantly and flushes,  
" Sure" 

Nobody moves for a while,  
" Well?" Inaho asks finding a strange enjoyment out of the way Slaine flushes.  
The blond sighs and dips in, latching on the the bar with his teeth and pulling- Inaho has to hold on to it together for the transaction to work.

He looks over to Slaine who was chewing and glaring at him,  
" I can't understand you at all" 

xxx  
14 days into hibernation 

It's true Slaine can't understand Inaho's actions most of the time. Like today when he looked up from the book he was reading only to see Inaho's dark red eyes staring intently at him.

It made him shiver, " W-what?"  
Inaho doesn't say anything just stares at him for a tiny bit more than goes back to reading his own book. Slaine feels flustered, sighs, and starts to read his own book again. He looks up for a second time a few minutes later and yet again sees Inaho staring at him. He still feels embarrassed but he's a little more agitated.

" What!?" he growls only to have Inaho do the exact same thing as last time. He huffs and starts reading again swearing to never look up again- whatever game Inaho's playing Slaine's not gonna fall for it. And actually works this time and he soon gets completely into the book he's reading forgetting his previous annoyance. 

He looks up again when a character says something funny and he can't help but want to share it. This time his eyes meet Inaho's and his breath falters. He hadn't looked in those eyes the last times and he wished it would've stayed that way. The look the brunette was now giving him could only be described as longing and the thought that Inaho might want Slaine - went straight to his groin. 

Oh...fuck 

He silently cursed himself over and over and over again. This would be a problem. 

" Stop staring at me Inaho- it's creepy " he says and this time Inaho actually responds,

" But it's fun to watch you get flustered " Slaine feels slightly relieved and disappointed to hear the reason that Inaho was staring at him.

" Ugh-I still can't understand you" he says getting up and making his way to the bathroom. He thought he had heard Inaho say ' same' but he just ignored it since he had bigger problems to deal with. He was glad the bathrooms sounds could muffle out noise now more than ever.

xxx  
27 days into hibernation  
" Ah-ahn..Slaine-kun..!" the brunette gasped and writhed underneath him, getting closer and closer. It wasn't like Slaine wasn't reaching his limit too- he was trembling in pleasure and trusting erratically into the boy- since Inaho's choked voice moaning his name turned him on more than he'd like to admit. And with one finally thrust inaho was gone, screaming his name and releasing himself everywhere. Slaine couldn't help but dug his head in between Inaho's shoulders and ride out his own orgasm with a whimper.

After they'd both finished they snuggled up to each other naked and relaxed. Slaine was busy enjoying this smaller boys impossible heat when Inaho spoke,  
" Slaine" 

Slaine hummed in response,like his way of saying ' what'. 

" Wake up" Inaho nudged him and he giggled,  
" 'm awake"  
" No your not wake up" Inaho said again and Slaine was beginning to think something was wrong.  
" I told you-"

" Wake up Slaine Troyard!" Inaho said ringing a bell into his ears and shocking him out of his pleasant dream.

...

" Ah" a blurry Inaho said," your awake"  
" Yeah..thanks to you" he growled rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes and sitting up.

" If that was your way of saying thanks then you are welcome" The blond boy rolled his eyes,  
" What was even the point of you waking me up so early? We're stuck in this house so I might as well sleep all I want" 

" Actually there are many reasons - like eating, house cleaning, health and possibly sanity- but I woke you up because you were calling my name" Slaine flushed red. 

" O-oh. That was nothing. Just a nightmare" he lied.  
Inaho looked at him skeptically," what happened in this nightmare that involved me in it?" 

The blond boy frantically searched for a lie that would seem believable,  
" Um- you were...about to shoot me! And I didn't- want you to..."  
He looked at Inaho's face hoping that they boy would at least believe him enough not to press the matter.

" Ah- I see" the brunette said and Slaine thought that he heard a bit of sadness in his usually cold tone.  
" Well, I apologize for interrupting your sleep, I'll leave you be then" Inaho moved to leave the room and at that point Slaine had finally noticed what time it was.

" 12:03!!Stupid Orange why aren't you asleep!?" he yelled and Inaho flinched and stopped.  
" That is none of your concern I'm going back to rest now" Slaine sprung out of his bed and grabbed the others' arm.  
He looked Inaho in the eyes ," can...you not get to sleep?"

He searched those red eyes and noticed how tired they looked. Inaho didn't answer him just continued to stare off into the distance.

" Would you like to...stay with me?" He asked hesitantly and pointed to his bed which was much more spacious than it needed to be and could easily fit 2 people in it.  
" That wouldn't be necessary " Inaho said too quickly for slaine's liking leading him to get agitated. 

He dragged Inaho into the bed forcibly,  
" Yeah right, your as agitating as your are usually even tired"  
The brunette didn't even fight against the change of events and just crawled under the covers quietly. 

" ' told you it wouldn't be necessary " he mumbled digging his face into the pillow and Slaine couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. After he himself had gotten in bed he realized what sort of hell he'd just put himself in.

'The boy that I've been having dreams about for so long is sleeping right next to me.'

'Hopefully I don't have another one of those dreams again.'

xxx

The brunette on the other hand learned how beneficial it would be for him to sleep close to Slaine Troyard. Just a minute in and the blond was already sleeping and as a result Inaho was calmed by his breathing.

He looks so cute while sleeping. He remembers earlier...Slaine moaning his name...slaine's flushed face as he did so- it made him happier than he'd like to admit.

He also took pictures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho is having a midnight panic attack Slaine is there to help- not think about...other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd chap guys! Honestly I have no self control, I must couldn't wait to post this chap so now I have to rearrange things - but I'm sure it'll work out somehow. 
> 
> Also as a side note , sorry for the OOC - since I wanted to depict Inaho as an emotional wreak I had to push some things, but hopefully It won't get too bad. 
> 
> Enjoy ~~~~;)

December 10th  
10 days into hibernation 

Kaizuko Inaho was crying and was trying despertly to hide his choked sobs from his roommate. It was so unexpected and so uncontrollable that he couldn't stop himself before the water -works came.

He had woken up only a few minutes ago, feeling perched and hoping to get a drink of water when suddenly he felt pain. He felt pain that went far beyond being stabbed or getting hurt, he felt the pain of being empty. He felt the pain of his constantly tired eyes, he felt the pain of his constant emotionless expression, he felt the pain of being lonely- despite there being somebody there. 

Ah that hurt the most. Slain Troyard was there for him- just a bunk bed away actually - yet that thought refused to process through his brain. Even in their travels where they bickered constantly, Inaho never truly shook the thought that it was just a mirage- that everything was a figment of his imagination- that everything would fall apart.

Empty, empty 

He felt empty

As if nothing was there in the first place 

So here he was crumpled up at the edge of his bed, biting his knuckles to hide his pathetic whimpers and fighting the strong need to end his own life.Yet despite his attempts to muffle himself he stil heard a voice call out to him in the darkness,

" I-naho?" the voice sounded both scared and worried and Inaho felt a mix of shame, happiness, sadness, pain , and relief. He wanted to run away when Slaine came down from his top bunk- flashlight in hand. However he didn't, he just sat there, trying even harder to stop crying. 

Slaine shone his flashlight to Inaho's face and his breath caught in his throat. This was the first time he had ever seen the brunette show emotion...why did it have to be this one first? He felt like he was being stabbed by the very image of Inaho in this state.

 

After a while of just sitting there doing nothing Slaine dared to speak,

" Inaho- inaho what's wrong?" All the other boy did was shake his head and move away. Slaine wanted to hug him, wanted to whisper calming words in his ears, wanted to tell him that he was still here, that they were together, that he loved him-but he feared breaking the boy. 

" I-Inaho" he flinched at how broken his words sounded. He felt as though he was about to cry as well so he just started talking,

" I'm here Inaho, I told you that before didn't I? Ah yeah, your reaction for that was to not respond. You didn't and still don't respond to me sometimes. It really pissed me off, but it became something I got used too. The times you did made up for it- honestly you kept everything fun and new for me..." 

Slaine felt himself sweat,

" I-Im really thankful for that, really, really, really thankful. I wouldn't want anything else...and the silence isn't that bad you know!? I- um, our arguments are pretty fun too! Honestly I think I won half of them, but you always make it sound like you won no matter how stupid your claim was. So- so please, what-whatever your feeling don't let it get to you!!!" 

He could see Inaho slowly calm down and that motivated him to continue,

" I would never leave you! Never, ever in a million years! Not even for..not even for my past life!! I mean..my past life wasn't that good anyway- but that doesn't matter. I really, really, really care for you. A-and despite the fact that you say you don't care for me, I really think you do! I never believed your words- I- I could just tell... I could just tell how much you appreciated my company- despite sometimes when I doubted that- I really truly-" 

He was cut off when Inaho hugged him. There were many things wrong with the hug- Inaho was squeezing him too tight, the position was so awkward that it could barely constitute as a proper hug, and because of the way Inaho held him Slaine wasn't even able to hug back- yet despite that it was everything he ever wanted. It was twisted, thinking that way when Inaho was hurting so badly, so Slaine started whispering sweet words to the brunette.

It's okay  
I'm with you  
It's okay Inaho 

He's feels Inaho's hands tighten around him when he say's his name. 

Is that a sign that he hates it or likes it? Slain ponders and just decides to try it again,

"Inaho"

Inaho calms down a bit more so Slaine guesses that it's a good thing.

"Inaho, it's okay, I'm here for you Inaho" The blond cheers because his tactic is working, Inaho is gonna calm down, they could talk about it if Inaho wants too, and if he doesn't Slaine could just hug him until everything's okay.

" Inaho" he says again, this time because he likes the way it rolls off his tongue. He's elated- until he hears Inaho let out a noise that sounds strangely like a whimper. 

Slaine snaps his attention back to the boy hugging him and sees how flustered Inaho Kaizuka looks. His lips are parted and his face still has tears on it , and his hair is a mess. But that's not what got to him- instead it was Inaho's eyes. Those red blazing eyes, staring at him like he was the only thing there, or better yet like he was the only thing Inaho wanted to be there. He tries to prove himself wrong, tries to stop looking into those eyes but part of him can't help it- part of him can't help but see the lust hidden in those eyes. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat.

He started liking Inaho Kaizuka a few weeks after they met the first time. He remembers the realization and the feelings that came from it vividly; 

Fear  
Happiness  
Happiness  
Desperateness  
Weight  
More fear  
Hope  
Hopelessness  
Fear  
Resignation

However he doesn't remember when such an innocent feeling turned into pure want. It was pure and simple- he wanted Inaho, everything about Inaho, his small smiles, his brief instances of laughter, his tears, his heart, his feelings, the look on his face whenever he was feeling down yet trying not to show it- his body. He shivered, 

his body. Another unpleasant thing- Slaine has increasingly wanted Inaho's body against his. Moaning and calling his name, breaking apart in front of him- NOT HELPING BRAIN. 

He snaps himself back to reality and lightly pushes Inaho away,  
" Orange, let go of me" He notices the way his words make Inaho visably flinch.

It takes a moment before Inaho replies,  
" No" Slaine strengthens his resolves again, he had to do this or else he might end up hurting Inaho,  
" No, Kaizuka- I'm serious, let go of me" 

Inaho shakes his head like a child and strengthens his grip.  
" Inaho!"  
" No"the blond is surprised by how broken Inaho sounds," Don't leave"

" Inaho," he says calmly," I'm not leaving you- I promise. I-its just that we need to stop touching"  
The brunette doesn't look convinced,  
" Why?"

He doesn't remember leaning in for a kiss, he only remembers the pure electricity between them and how cute Inaho's gasp sounded.

And then he pulled back.

xxx

Inaho snapped his eyes open looking at the blond with a mix of confusion and hurt under his usual deadpan expression. Slaine shook his head harder than he wanted to,  
" S-sorry, I didnt mean to, I'm- sorry , really sorry I " 

Inaho grabbed his arm roughly and gave him a look that said ' don't apologize anymore' - and Slaine was shut up. They both kinda sat there for a while, avoiding each other's gaze and reflecting , until Slaine sighed and finally looked up.  
" Are you okay now?" The question barely registered in Inaho's distracted mind.

" Yeah" he answered numbly and tried to get up on his bed.  
" Wait- here , I'll help!" Slaine says without thinking and immediately regrets it because that means that he'll have to touch Inaho. He really didn't think that he should be allowed to do that anymore.

He moved to help Inaho anyway , placing one hand on his side and another on his struggling leg.  
'More like thigh' , he thinks and finds himself lingering on the thigh for longer than necessary , 'what I wouldn't give to bite into those'

He snapped out pf his lewd thoughts when Inaho got back on his bed and his assistance was no longer needed. He was about to leave when suddenly he was grabbed and kissed harshly by Inaho. He moaned immediately and melted into the boys lips. He couldn't help himself anymore.

'His lips are so soft' he takes charge of the sloppy kiss, wrapping his arms around Inaho and pushing him down. Inaho does that adorable but quiet gasp again and Slaine thinks it might be his new favorite sound. 

The sound pushes him further and he licks the bottom of the brunette's lips. Inaho allows him in without question and Slaine takes the opportunity to explore every part of his mouth.  
He can't even stop his hands from wandering down the boys frame and finding his way to the brunette's thighs.

He had been cursed with an obsession for them the moment when he had caught a glimpse of them bare. He squeezes the bottom of the thigh along with the inner parts of it and Inaho breaks their kiss,  
" Slaine" he basically whimpers and Slaine could almost hear his self control shatter. He pulls away, immediately rushing to climb the ladder to his bed.

" Goodnight Orange, make sure to get sufficient sleep, sorry " was the last thing he said before shutting off his flashlight and covering himself with his blanket. 

'Fuck , I cannot believe that I almost took advantage of Inaho...I'd rather kill myself than do that. '

xxx


	4. Love is a progression of steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine and Inaho end up huddling together for warmth when their generator malfunctioning leaves them without heat. This is the worst turn of events for Slaine who has been desperately trying NOT to let his desires take over.

'You have a fear of being alone and I have a fear of being left behind- a perfect combination wouldn't you say? 'Slaine says all the while having one of those breathtaking smirks on his face,

'I wouldn't be so sure, life doesn't work like that sometimes' Inaho responds shifting through another cupboard trying to find anything useful,

'Then couldn't that percent of times where it does work be our situation?' Inaho hoped that what Slaine was suggesting was actually true,

'Who knows'  
___

39 days into hibernation  
( Inaho's POV)

He was one of his moods today. Slaine was locked away in the library again after they had shared a long make out session. The kissing was amazing- while it lasted, because moments later Slaine was running away , screaming ' sorry', and locking himself inside the library. 

So now the brunette was sitting outside of the library door saying nothing and listening to the sound of Slaine flipping pages.

" Your out there aren't you?" He hears Slaine say- barely above a whisper- and turns to press his ear against the door frame.  
" Yes" he responds trying to pinpoint the blonds distance from him.  
" Will you go away?" Slaine was a lot closer than he expected.  
" No" is what he says, the bond sighs, and the flipping continued.

Inaho forgot how long he sat their for but knew for certain how he had ended up in his bed covered with a soft peach blanket.  
____  
55 days into hibernation

( Slaine's POV)

" You were crying" Inaho says simply and Slaine flinches at his bluntness. Inaho's looking at him strangely, like a mix of worry and interest. 

The blond growls, " none of your business" and moves away from the brunettes place next to him on his couch.  
" Well technically-"

" It's none of you business " Slaine says for a second time cutting Inaho off. He really didn't want to explain that the reason why he was crying was because he blamed himself for the death of beautiful girl last winter- definitely not that.  
And besides that Inaho probably would make fun of him in a convoluted way, telling him that he's a wimp and that he just needs to move on.

After that Inaho doesn't say a word - which the blonde is thankful for- but unfortunately that isn't for long.

" Tell me" he says and Slaine shakes his head.  
" If you confide in me" the brunette says and pauses for too long ," then I'll tell you a secret of mine" Slaine is awestruck and turns quickly turns around to stare at Inaho. 

He's...being serious

" Are..you sure? " Slaine asks and Inaho nods sadly,  
" I think it'd be beneficial to me as well. Studies show that it's not healthy to keep painful things inside you "  
The blond almost chuckles at this,  
" So you tell me one of your secrets, and I tell you one of mine?"

" Yes " Inaho says and pauses akwardly," would you like to start?"  
" Duh, You go first Orange " 

He could see Inaho hesitate before opening his mouth ," I- can't sleep"  
Slaine wasn't surprised at this fact - since ever since that incident where Slaine had woken up to find Inaho awake and alert, crouching beside his bed, and playing a game - but he had a feeling that Inaho wasn't done. 

" I haven't been able to bring myself to sleep since the world ended " Inaho says calmly but the blond could feel the pain behind those words.  
" I...just kept walking- trying to find other people-but there was nobody. Nobody anywhere...for so long. I was considering-" 

" That's enough, you don't have to say the rest" Slaine stops him for both of their sakes and waits a moment before speaking again.  
" I- was with somebody," he has a to take a deep breath before continuing, " Last winter". 

He looks up at Inaho's eyes and see a glimmer of worry in his usually dead eyes,  
" We were something...like lovers- though she was much more- much more " he starts crying now," much more beautiful , way out of my league , she - she deserved-" 

Inaho places a hand on his shaking one and it calms him down a bit.  
" She deserved...somebody better- somebody more , somebody that could actually...save her" he sobs out the next line- he was so ashamed, ashamed and disappointed at himself-" Somebody who wasn't such a coward, somebody who could've protected her! Somebody- not like me, somebody - just not like me" 

He finishes and isn't surprised that saying these only made things worse. 

He isn't allowed to love  
Somebody like him  
Somebody so disgusting  
Absolutely disgusting  
That's why...

'I have to resist those red eyes' calling to me' 

Inaho doesn't say anything as he cries and only holds his hand. 'Inaho's hand is so warm,' is what he thinks in the middle of crying ' maybe we could do this for a little longer...it wouldn't hurt...its just holding hands' 

" Your grip is really strong, it's nice..." The brunette says randomly and Slaine realizes how much he doesn't want to let go, how much he wants Inaho. 

He's disappointed in himself again.  
__  
78 days into hibernation 

( Slaine's POV)  
Something had gone wrong with their generator which caused the heat to cut off and left them freezing and huddling together on their couch , surrounded in blankets. Well, the blankets helped so they weren't freezing, but it was still ridiculously cold. 

" Why is it so cold!?" Slaine whined despite knowing the answer.  
" Because of the blizzard the temperature had dropped tremendously and unfortunately the drop happened when part of out generator malfunctioned , leaving us without heat"

" I knew that!" Slaine yelled at Inaho now and turned away from him," I'm just frustrated"  
He was frustrated for more reasons than just the cold. Because of the situation they were forced to sit close to each other for warmth, and wait out the cold. They had stretched out the couch- pulling out the mini bed hidden inside -, gathered all their blankets and warm clothes, and sat next to each other playing a stupid game of chess to pass the time.

" Well, we've been here for a few days so it shouldn't be long until the temperature rises again.  
Slaine sighs when Inaho wins their 3rd game in a row,  
" Hopefully" 

It's silent for a moment and Slaine sees Inaho reached out his hand,  
" I told you that I'm fine! Stop trying to check my temperature!" He promptly smacked away the brunettes prying hand.

" I'm just making sure ...since you still look flushed" Inaho says with no emotion in his voice and Slaine silently curses him.  
' It's because of you! Do you even know what you do to me!?' It was true- Inaho caused him to feel things he never wanted to feel again and with their bodies so close now it was hard not to think about...

What he would do to Inaho if he ever...

He shook his head furiously and pinched himself.He had to stop.Stop thinking before he ended up actaully doing those things.  
" You got more flushed" Inaho said reaching out his hand again, Slaine slapped it a little too hard away,  
" No!" He realized his mistake too late- his overreacting made Inaho suspicious.

" Why are you so adverse to me touching you?" The brunette asked and that same glimmer of pain flashed in his eyes again.  
" Just don't" he said refusing to meet the others gaze. ' Those eyes...I want them' 

" Slaine Troyard" Inaho's voice was slightly harsh making Slaine flinch," you may be sick, let me check your temperature"  
The blond just shook his head and moved farther away,  
" Do you really think...do you really think that that's the case?" 

Slaine looked back in just enough time to see utter confusion flash on Inaho face.  
" What do you mean?"  
" That this," He could hear his own voice shake and his forced himself to look straight at Inaho," that me blushing is because I'm sick?"  
Inaho nods albeit carefully," that was the most likely case...so yes"  
The blond felt like laughing,  
" Well unfortunately for you that's not the case. It's something else that's causing me to turn red. Wanna guess?"

It was silent as Inaho thought carefully - he was pouting while doing so and Slaine couldn't help but notice how cute he looked-,  
" The heat? Or possibly something you ate? Crying?"  
Inaho listed off many guesses even shaking his head after each one like he knew that they were wrong.

" Wrong, wrong , and wrong," he smiled- despite the situation the change in roles between them was exciting, " The cause is actually you"

( Inaho's POV) 

Inaho eyes grew comically wide before he could notice and stop himself. In fact his whole expression was one of confusion,  
" I don't...understand. That doesn't" and then it finally dawns on Inaho. 

Was Slaine...?  
No Slaine was sexually attracted to him

Even Inaho gained a pink tinge to his cheeks at the realization.  
"You finally realized it, didn't you?" his red eyes flashed back to Slaine's face and he visibly shivers.  
Slaine's look was one of a predators, definitely not what Inaho was used to.His blue eyes were slightly darkened and were scanning his body repeatedly , and his expression was twisted into a bitter smile,  
" Are you afraid now? I warned you" Inaho wants to shake his head and tell Slaine that he's not scared, that he's excited but can't.

The blond gets annoyed by a lack of an answer and moves close enough to breath of Inaho's ear,  
" I said...are you afraid of me now, Inaho?"

It takes Inaho less than a second to pull Slaine's head back and slam their mouths together.


	5. The fear of being left behind and stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho says that Slaine is more beautiful than the stars and Slaine thinks otherwise. An argument breaks out and things get pretty emotional...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CRIED when I finally finished this chapter. It wasn't just the writing of this that was difficult but the process before that, and the decisions I had to make...
> 
> BUT enough about that!! this is a happy moment because I FINALLY updated!! Can't believe it took me almost an enter month... But here it is folks///// Enjoy~~~~
> 
> BTW what do you guys think? Which is more beautiful:
> 
> Slaine or the Stars??? ;))))  
> pssst- my vote goes with Slaine *cough*cough*

Sometimes he wonders how he ended up here. Laying on top of a concrete rooftop, watching as the stars blink and shimmer in the night sky, listening to the silence. Usually the silence would be deafening- a reminder that he was all alone- but today it was gentle.He wasn't alone anymore and while sometimes he forgot whether it was a good thing or not; today it was clear to him that it was a good thing. Inaho was sitting up, leaning against a wall and watching the sky.

" What?" Inaho was staring at him now , his beautiful red eyes visibly confused even in the darkness.

Slaine gave him a confused look back.  
" You were staring at me. And had a depressed expression on your face" Inaho pointed out and now Slaine was glad that the darkness could hide his blush.  
" I was just thinking 'bout things," Slaine sighed, " about how I was alone before- and how I'm not anymore"

Inaho doesn't say anything. Slaine doesn't know what he was expecting.

A few minutes pass before Slaine speaks up again," You wanna know what's so weird about tonight?" He sees Inaho look at him and points to the sky,  
" I've seen the stars millions of times before- but for some reason they've never looked as beautiful as they do now"  
"Really? They look the same to me" Inaho says with his usual tone.  
" Anyway," he groans, " I think it's because you're here" 

Inaho hesitates,  
" I don't see how a person's presence- much less mine- could affects something's beauty, especially if that beauty is subjective"

He doesn't bother with his usual ' shut up orange',  
" It can. My step-father always used to say that star-gazing was so much better with somebody else around. 'Like your sharing a piece of the universe together'- he used to say," Slaine smiled at the memories; he gained his love for stars from his step-father.  
"Kind of romantic don't you think?" 

Inaho falls silent again.  
" What? Did I say something wrong?" 

" 'still don't see how they're beautiful" Inaho numbles and he can't keep his eyes from rolling.  
" Of course. Tell me do you find anything beautiful orange?"

A pause,

" You" Slaine blinks and his mind refuses to comprehend whatever Inaho just said.  
" What?" He chuckles and stares at the Inaho like he's crazy  
" I said ' you'" Inaho says, and stares back ," As in I think you're beautiful" 

Slaine sits up now,  
" You're being ridiculous" 

" Not more ridiculous than you saying that the stars are more beautiful with me here" he retorts and Slaine feels his blood begin to boil. He's probably blushing now, but he didn't care- he wanted to win this argument.  
"That's not the same thing! The stars a-"

Inaho cuts him off,  
" Are not as beautiful as you are. They're just bright blinking lights.None of them even come close to how bright you are " Slaine bites his lip. Of course Inaho has to say ridiculous things and make him flustered. He probably enjoyed getting him riled up.

" I'm a human being, Orange. I'm not bright, I don't shine. Those stars do, and in the dark vacuum of space- I don't even come close to how impressive they are" he says.This conversation was getting much deeper than he wanted it to get. 

" But they can't smile like you can. They can't laugh like you, they can't make horrible jokes, or light up a room like you can. They're just far away balls of hydrogen and helium." Slaine filters out the fact that Inaho made fun of his jokes and only focuses on the floor underneath him. He was too shocked, too embarrassed to make a retort.

 

Although he'll never believe that he's beautiful...hearing those words from Inaho...made him too happy- and a little sad too. He would rather have normal, jerk Inaho than nice Inaho. Jerk Inaho was something he could handle. 

" Just shut up"he tries to sound angry but just sounds a little lost, and lays down again. It's queit again and Slaine couldn't be happier. He had a chance to calm down his beating heart.

" Sorry, but I won't back down, you are beautiful." Inaho says sounding much softer than usual. Tears prickle in the corners of his eyes.  
" Tell me orange," he says," do you like this?"  
" What do y-"

" Do you like seeing me a mess?" he barely whispers while folding into himself.  
" Cuz it sure seems like you do. One minute you're ignoring me and staying silent, the next you're telling me I'm beautiful?" His chuckles sound bitter and disgusting and they occasionally give way to a disgusting sobs.

He doesn't let Inaho speak,  
" I mean, just look at right now. You're less than 10 feet away from me and yet-and yet- Yet!" He bites his knuckles -a horrible habit- he picked up after years of abuse.

" You're so far away Inaho...Why are you always so...so far away?"

Sometimes there's a wall between them. They're the only ones there for each other, yet there's a wall.

He's usually okay, he can handle it sometimes, but sometimes he cant. Sometimes it's too much, and it leaves him empty and wanting more. Wanting more of Inaho being there, wanting more of Inaho's small smiles and ridiculous arguments. But when the brunette finally gives him something it happens too quickly. It makes him too flustered or too happy and then just over. It leaves him with a sinking suffocating feeling. 

It makes him wonder if Inaho was even there in the first place. 

Before he would've been able to handle being alone- years of traveling did that to him- but now that he met Inaho, he didn't think he could handle being alone anymore. 

He bites down harder on his knuckles and he knows their bleeding now. 

Slaine expects Inaho to stay silent as usual, or apologize, or even excuse himself- but gets none of those things. Instead he hears Inaho's coming closer to him. 

Slaine flinches when Inaho down next to him. Warm finger lace with his and he turns. 

He stares at Slaine looking more than just a little upset but doesn't say. Inaho just quietly rubs circles into Slaine's hand. His heart beats faster, he flushes red, and somehow calms down.

" I don't know how to be better...but," Inaho brings up their interlaced hands,  
" I'll do whatever I can"  
Slaine feels almost like he's floating when Inaho says that. Like he's at the warmest place on earth and that everything- no matter how bad it got- would be okay. 

" Then pay your dues by staying by my side" he smiles and Inaho looks taken aback before nodding.  
" And stop beating me at games " Inaho laughs,  
" I don't think I can do that even if I tried" 

Then they started arguing about whether or not Slaine was bad enough to lose against somebody who was trying to lose themselves. And before they fell asleep under the stars Slaine tried for one more request,

"Oh! Also admit that the stars are more beautiful than me " 

" Sorry but, I don't think it's beneficial for our relationship for me to lie" he can hear a slight tone of sarcasm in Inaho's voice.

" Screw you Orange!! " Slaine says but couldn't help but smile. Their hands were still intertwined.


	6. Promise no Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine and Inaho do things and stuff

Reality drowns beneath them   
Floating like clouds from their thoughts.  
Dropping like anchors from their own weight   
Their cold, misunderstood, awkward selves ricochet  
Bumping into walls   
Tearing down defenses  
Floating on borrowed ocean   
Like circular orbits around a cold sun  
They were alive like this   
Wrapped tightly in each other's love

. . . 

His touches felt like fire, igniting the skin it left in it's wake and causing him to shiver in nervous delight. Slaine straddled him- with his thighs trapping Inaho in a heat of lust and want- and roamed his hand around Inaho's chest. 

Slaine furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth was overturned in a seemingly permanent frown. Inaho had no idea what he was thinking. Inaho couldn't take the inactivity anymore and pushed himself up on his elbows.   
"What's wrong?" he asks and Slaine blinks at him almost stupidly.  
"Oh--oh that?" his lips form an 'o' so cute that all of Inaho's annoyance was negated,"I was wondering who should top"  
Inaho showed his own confusion, " Does it matter?" 

"Yes it does! The person who tops, is usually the one who does the most work."   
"I'm a beginner at this," Inaho felt like smirking but he refrained, "so you should top"   
Slaine narrowed his eyes,  
"You know that's no excuse! Besides aren't you the type of person to try out new things and learn as you go? " 

Plan B then.  
"But you're clearly fit for the dominant role. There's a 99.999% chance that I'm horrible at topping, while you're an expert-" he was cut off abruptly.  
"Don't even try flattery Orange"  After another second of glaring- glaring was what Slaine was doing, Inaho was just staring blankly- they both sighed in unison. Then Inaho got an idea,   
" How about you ride me?"

"Excuse me? What" Slaine looked borderline offended.

"Ride...me?" he asked slowly- a way meant to calm somebody down. It must have worked because Slaine's cheeks started to tint red and his mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. Slaine sighed and muttered a begrudging ' fine', so quietly that Inaho almost missed it. Another hand, one infinitely more driven, grabbed for Inaho's jacket. 

But before the second piece of was even touched, Inaho initiated another hot, steamy, kiss. Slaine's relieved sigh drove him into grinding his hips up. Slaine moaned once more before breaking the kiss to remove Inaho clothes with a whole new bout of fervor. When all of Inaho's upper clothes were gone, Slaine was able to finally get to what he wanted. He licked his lips- an action Inaho didn't miss-and chomped painfully on the soft flesh of neck. A hiss of pain turned in a soft, kitten like moan. 

 

"Slaine-" he groaned but Slaine refused to stop. Biting, and licking, and sucking a reddish bruise, before moving on to another spot and doing the same thing. With how rough Slaine was being Inaho could only imagine how bad they would be later- and the mental image only made him harder.  Finally, after 3 minutes, Slaine detached himself and sat back to admire his work- or at least he tried to, the sight of Inaho's dazed, blushing, and breathless expression kinda distracted him.

'Fuck it' he thought, and started to take of Inaho's pants. This snapped Inaho out of his daze and made his eyes shimmer with pure adrenaline. Thankfully there was no time wasted.

 Slaine's eyes flickered to Inaho's and then back.

"Well..." the words struggled to leave his mouth," we're finally doing this...the thing we've both wanted to do for ages"  Hands started stroking Slaine's back in a calming, repetitive motion. It didn't help.  
"Nothing has to change-"   
"But It will change Kaizuka! No matter whether you think it wont or don't want things to!" he yelled but felt guilty about it when Inaho flinched back.  
"It'll definitely change..." he muttered. It was painfully silent before Inaho spoke up,   
 "I don't think that it'll be a bad thing," he showed one of his rare, reassuring smiles. Slaine looked doubtfully at him.

"Look...I really like you. I don't have really have anything to give you- to show you how much like you" Despite the awkwardness he pushed forward,   
"And I might he an impossible person to deal with but...I do really like you. This probably isn't making this easier sorry"   
Booming laughter killed his pathetic attempt at showing emotion. He frowned bitterly as Slaine bended over and laughed even harder.

"Ah~ Sorry-sorry" he apologized before chuckling a few more times,"God, what was I worried about! You're just adorable Orange"  Soon enough he was calm enough to be serious again but a smile was plastered permanently on his face. It made Inaho's gut do circus tricks.  
"I understand what you're trying to say though.A-and I'll try. I'll try my hardest to make this work, but I wont promise anything"   
Inaho shook his head and smiled,  
"I don't need any promises, I only need you" 

This time it was Slaine's gut that had to jump through hoops.  
   
 xxx

 

About 5 minutes later Slaine abruptly stopped and jumped off a confused Inaho.  
"The lube! We forgot the fucking lube!" 

They were a comical couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! I finally updated this story. I actually hit a bunch of difficulties while writing this, like my writing being deleted! So I'm surprised I made it.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed it. Till next time~
> 
> -Truly Nobody's


	7. Because it was Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine gets sick and Inaho takes care of him. Also an excerpt from Slaine's time with Asseylum.

Because it was winter their blinds were always closed, which shielded them from the blinding white of snow, and the reality outside their walls. They had grown attached to their winter home. Though it had never been said aloud- here they could pretend that the world they had known had never existed, and as a result they had lost nothing.   
Slaine's high-pitched sneeze resonated through the the house. He groaned, feeling himself in desperate need of a warm drink.  
"Inaho~" he whined, and Inaho- who was now in the kitchen making hot chocolate- picked up his pace. He poured melted chocolate into the milk in both of their cups, and mixed it quickly. (He had taken one look at the cheap powder type chocolate, and couldn't bare the thought of Slaine having to drink it)

"Just a minute" he called and Slaine groaned again,  
"But it smells so good~" Inaho smiled a little, feeling a tinge of pride wash over him.   
"It'll taste even better" he said and waked towards their living room fireplace with the jugs on a plate. 

"Finally!" Slaine cheered and reached for the cups like a child waiting to be fed. He looked too cute huddled in layers of blankets, and Inaho couldn't help but pause and stare. Slaine noticed Inaho's pause and whined again- which only made Inaho want to tease him more. His mature side won over his childish side, however and he gave Slaine his cup.   
Despite being confident in his abilities he found himself nervously watching his boyfriend's reactions as he started to drink.

His worries were for nothing though, because moments later Slaine was sighing in pleasure and smiling at him.   
"This is great Inaho! It taste soooo much better than all the hot chocolate I've had before! It's like-it's like.." he stalled to take another drink.  
Silently beaming Inaho filled in his lack of words,  
"It tastes like actual chocolate?"   
"It tastes like heaven" he sighed again and Inaho chuckled and silently moved in to try to hug Slaine. Despite being happy enough to call his drink heavenly, Slaine was attentive enough to notice.

"Hey! Inaho no, you'll get my sickness" he said and moved over opposite of Inaho. Inaho pouted,  
"I made you hot chocolate and you won't even let me hug you"  
"Tha-that's," Slaine spluttered and blushed, " it's not- your so-ugh stop that!- Fine, fine, okay? You can hug me, but only a little- okay?"   
Inaho smiled and wrapped his arms around Slaine's waist,   
"I'm gald you liked my hot chocolate so much" he commented as Slaine finished with one last gulp. This caught Slaine's interest,   
"You didn't think I would?"

When Inaho didn't respond to that Slaine flicked his forehead,   
"You idiot- of course I'd like it, I like everything you make" Another flutter in his stomach made Inaho press his head against Slaine's chest.   
"Just for that I'm taking yours."   
Inaho didn't put up a fight to that- but only because he had made both cups for Slaine in the first place.

xxx

"A-choo!" he sneezed and then sniffled, feeling the haze in his head grow stronger.   
"Bless you!" Asseylum, despite sounding slightly panicked, still managed to walk into his room with a smile that made him feel better. In her hands was a pitcher of water and several towels-he felt bad immediately.   
"You didn't need to-" he started to say but she was having none of it,   
"Slaine Troyard, there is nothing you can say or do that will stop me from helping you" her firm voice left no room for argument and he lay back down in surrender. She smiled again which was a plus, but then she knelt down beside him and began to take care of him. 

He again felt as though he didn't deserve her kindness.  
"The whether was great today Slaine," she said but Slaine found her words hard to believe, it had been snowing in the morning, "It was still a little chilly, but otherwise it was beautiful!"   
She checked his temperature like she did everyday- first with her hand then with a thermometer. Then she began to ring out the wet towels and place them on his head.   
"Oh! You know that rabbit we saw before? She has babies now! I wasn't able to get a close look but I could see them all moving about in their den- they were so beautiful"   
Her happiness caused a ripple in his own limited world and made him smile,  
"I'm sure they were Asseylum. Perhaps I'll be well enough to see them in time soon" 

"You definitely will Slaine! I'll make sure of it" she gave him another smile and kissed his forehead. His heart continued to flutter well after she had left. 

xxx

He didn't know when he became so accustomed to Asseylum coming in at the same time everyday and taking care of him. In fact he had never noticed he'd become accustomed to it until now. Now her absence only made him worry, despite trying to convince himself that she was fine, and that he shouldn't be so selfish, or that she either was too busy to visit him today or late.   
So that's why he spent the rest of most of the day staring at the emptiness outside his window. The picture he woke up to every morning was snow, snow, and more snow. It made him incredibly lonely so Assyelum became his only light in his world. He scolded himself for getting too attached as the hours passed by like snowflakes.

At 5 o'clock he could no longer stay stationary. Something in his heart was trying to retched itself out from its grave. His mind only thought of the worst possibilities.  
He got up with marginal effort and searched the entire house they had been living in for the past 6 months. When she was nowhere to be found inside he immediately thought of outside.

'What if she's...?' his heart stops and before even considering it he rushes outside.   
'It couldn't be...what if she's stuck out in the storm?What if she's hurt and can't find her way back? What if she's cold, or sick, or-'  
"Asseylum! Asseylum!" he yells so loud his voice cracks. Nothing. He wraps his blanket tighter around him a feudal attempt and treked further outside into the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS was a long time coming. Okay so I'm not even gonna try to excuse myself because really- I have none despite the common things that happens to humans (school, writers block, losing motivation). Anyway it also took long to write a chapter I was actually happy with, it's still not perfect but....shhhhh~XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Next update....? Depends.


	8. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There she lay, her usual pale skin even paler and flushed in all the wrong places. The rest, he remembers, was a haze of numbness and agony.

(Inaho's POV)  
He was burning up terribly, his head was numb and he felt frustratingly distant. It was hard to open his eyes let alone concentrate but if he strained he could hear faint crying.  
Was it Slaine...? But even then the memory of him was faint as well. He could only grasp onto sights of him laughing, or crying- could feel the touch of his skin and the brush of his hair- could see the brightness in his eye, only for that too to slip from his mind. He thought, for a crazy moment that he was dying. But that couldn't be possible- it shouldn't be so easy to die like this...Not when he so desperately wanted to live. Not when Slaine desperately cried out his name and clutched his hand so tightly.  
Yet instead of Slaine's emerald eyes all he could see was white.

He woke up with his head feeling clear and his limbs light. Instead of in their living room he was in a prairie. A huge expanse of green land that seemed never-ending.  
Slowly he got up.  
"Good morning Inaho!" a girl called out to him while he stood and he turned around to catch her smiling at him/ She was shockingly out of place in such a lush environment. Striking blond hair, white skin, and bright eyes which stared at him like he was guilty.  
"I guess 'good morning' isn't really appropriate here after you , you know-"  
"-died?" he cut her off but she only nodded with a smile, " I was wondering about that"

"About how you died or where you are?"  
"Where I am" he answered, "it doesn't look particularly like any religious description of heaven" She laughed and looked at him like he was the silliest man in the world..almost like Slain would.  
He felt something wrenching his heart open. Guilt?  
"I don't know much about religion, but you're right about this not being heaven" she said and adjusted the flowers in her hair; suddenly they were everywhere-" I guess you'd call this purgatory? Or some sort of in between of life and death?" 

He had so many questions about how she was still there, how he was able to be there, and even about the other humans that disappeared. But there was something more important than even all his curiosity.  
"Is it possible for me to get back if this is purgatory?" Her eyes turned somber and she started to pick up random flowers and make a crown. He was about to demand an answer from her until,  
"You really love him don't you" there was pain laced in her voice, "Yet you risked your life with him for the silliest of reasons"  
Some part of him felt vunerable and he tensed immediately.  
"Who are you? Did you know Slaine?"  
"My name isn't really important, but yes I did know him" she paused in her flower collection, " he was very special to me"

"Your...the girl he was talking about? The one that died in winter" she nodded, and silence fell over them. It was then as he looked at her miserable expression, did Inaho realize she was was stuck there; in purgatory ever since she had died and left Slaine behind.  
He was struck with shame at his own hypocrisy. He was leaving Slaine alone as well.  
"Then why didn't you...?" for once in his life he didn't know how to phrase something; the alienation of almost dying making him speechless.

"Try to save him? Try to survive?" It wasn't exactly what he wanted to ask but it was close enough/  
"It was simple" she stood up and dusted off her white dress," I wasn't strong enough, didn't want to even."  
She continued, "You see I died due to even more stupid reasons than you. Instead of finding Slaine medicine and dying due to sickness like you I- I left the house without even telling him, right before a blizzard just to find some damn rabbits. I so badly wanted to brighten his day to show him the rabbits that he was too sick to see- but I got caught in it, and died"  
She shrugged by the end of her story, but it was clear why she was still stuck there. She had yet to get over how she died, or come to the terms that she had left Slaine alone.  
"And now I'm stuck here, waiting for someone else unfortunate enough to pass by and be stuck too"

Inaho tensed again at that, and decided that finding out how to get out took precedent. He felt as though the longer he stayed there the harder it would be for him to get out.  
"Is that what you plan to do?" he tried to keep his voice calm, even as his fist was clenching," keep me here with you and away from Slaine?" She looked shocked for a moment and stared at him with such innocent eyes he almost felt guilty.  
Then she shook her head,  
"No, I couldn't do that to him, not after I left him alone. I want to help you Inaho"  
"But how?" he asked and looked around- he could barely remember how he got there and there didn't seem to be an obvious way out. She giggled which brought his attention back to her.

"There won't be a doorway silly!" she walked towards him and grabbed his hands," I'm going to help you by going in the past!" Soon the started floating away from the ground and Inaho feared the worst  
"One minute" he resisted her pull and tried to stay on the ground," how would going back to the past help me go to Slaine who is in the present."  
She ignored him and the world behind them started to fade and she started to glow.  
"And wont going to the past cause some sort of space time continuum that would lead to me and Slaine never meeting?" When she looked back to him she just rolled her eyes, as if the possibilities he was bringing up were silly or not important. Even though he was terrified, and suspicious of this girls intentions all he could think about where how her eyes reminded him of Slaine's.  
More than anything he prayed that this was not the end.


End file.
